Harry's Big Secret
by Stormie Night
Summary: After the war Harry is wandering around lost in a daze ready to cry at any moment. Why does a chance meeting with Draco Malfoy make him feel better? AU H/D


Harry's Big Secret

Harry was wandering the castle aimlessly. He had nowhere to be since it was the weekend. He did have homework but he was not going to do it. He was depressed. He had been walking around in a daze for the last week. He didn't know what to do or who to talk to. When he was finally getting up his courage to talk to Hermione and Ron he was ambushed.

"What's up Potter? You've been walking around the last week like some one kicked your owl" Draco Malfoy stood in front of him blocking his path.

"Leave off Malfoy, I don't need you to make me feel any worse. I'm doing just fine on my own." Harry tried to step around him but Draco just moved back into his path.

"Inquiring minds need to know Potter it can't be as bad as you're making it." Draco was interested now. If he could get Potter to tell him, he might have blackmail information for life by the way Potter was acting.

"Fine Malfoy if you must know I'm gay." Harry hid his face waiting for the teasing to begin, when Malfoy didn't say anything he looked up.

"That's your big news? I was excited something bad had happened then you tell me you're gay. So what, big deal." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a freak that's what the big deal is. I like boys. It's not normal. All my friends are going to leave me. My uncle was right." Harry started wailing.

Draco pulled him into an empty classroom. "Pull your self together Potter." When that didn't work Draco fell to desperate measures, he slapped him. "Harry!" he shouted to gain his attention. "Finally, being gay is not a big deal in the wizarding world. You must be talking about how those stupid muggles think. In the wizarding world it's not that big a deal, men can get pregnant too. They can still continue on the family name, bloodlines don't end, it's all good. You're a freak but not for that. Those glasses are atrocious. You should get rid of them."

Harry just started at him. "Being gay is fine?" Draco nodded yes. "Great! Thank you Draco!" He stepped forward and gave Draco a big kiss on the lips and a hug.

"Hey now, what are you doing? Just because you are having a bad day does not mean that you can kiss me." Draco backed up looking at the boy wonder like he had finally cracked, Harry ignored how Draco was looking at him. "Anyway most people already figured out your gay." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Harry furrowed his brow looking confused.

"Come on really Harry, I mean Potter. You didn't have a girlfriend until 4th year. Not even a crush. Then the two girls that you do date play quidditch and are pretty flat chested, they were almost like boys. Then you break up with the female Weasley when she starts developing. You're the last to know I think. It's not a big deal. How did you not realize that Longbottom in your dorm is Bi or that Finnigan is gay?" Harry looked shocked. "Even I'm gay. How could you not know? My fashion sense and good looks are a dead giveaway." Realizing what he just said Draco shut up.

"What did you just say Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow mocking him very interested that Draco was trying to make him feel better. He liked this new development.

"Nothing Potter. Now run along and go tell your friends what they knew long ago." Draco tried to lead him out of the room.

"Now wait a minute Draco" Harry smirked taking a step forward. "You like boys too? Do you like anyone?" Draco was backing away. He didn't like the look in Harry's eyes. It looked hungry, when did he change from innocent and native to a predator? "The whole time I was freaking out about what my friends would say when I told them that I was gay. Now that it's fine and they won't make a big deal about me being gay I can also tell them who I have a crush on. If I had to spring both of them before they would've had a stroke. Now they will only freak out about whom I like. That's only half as bad." The whole time Harry was stalking Draco around the room backing him into a corner where he had nowhere to go.

"And who do you like Harry" Draco asked breathlessly not sure what to do or if it was a good question.

"You" Harry took the final step and placed his lips over Draco's, sealing off any kind of rely. When they needed to breath again Harry leaned back looking at Draco. "Beautiful." He brushed the hair out of Draco's face. Draco didn't know what to do his lips had just be assaulted by the boy-who-lived again. Did he admit to liking him too or deny, deny, deny? Harry took the choice from him. "Draco how did you know all about who I dated and that I was gay?"

Draco stuttered. "Well it was common knowledge... you never have a girl with you besides Granger. She likes Weasley not you... not my fault..."

Harry shut him up with another kiss. "So my friends are going to freak when I tell them that I like you, but oh well. If you keep kissing me like that it won't matter."

"Now wait there Harry. Who said I was going to kiss you again? You kissed me, I had no choice." Draco tried to take back the control of the situation but failed, Harry just looked at him amused and kissed him again. They remained like that until Harry pulled away. "So I have to go now Draco but I'll see you later." He skipped out of the room not letting Draco say anything.

"Shit what is he going to do. I know he's up to something bad. If he kisses me again like that would it really matter though?" Draco walked off dreading what Harry was going to do but had no way of stopping him. He wondered if he even wanted to stop him.

The next morning at breakfast Draco was still waiting for Harry to do something. When he just walked into the Great Hall and sat down Draco started to breath again. Weasley and Granger came in a few minutes later and joined him. They were all talking so it seemed everything was fine until Draco looked up and saw Harry looking at him smirking. He said something to Weasley and Weasley hollered, "WHAT!" Granger tried to control the situation but the Hall had quieted down so they could hear what was going on. Then the other shoe dropped.

Weasley could never control the volume of his voice and control failed him now. "I get you being gay Harry. I am fine with that but you have a crush on MALFOY and you kissed him?" Every head turned to me. I heard Harry say "Isn't it great?" With a big smile he slapped Weasley on the back and marched over to me, straddled my lap and kissed me. I was helpless to do anything. When he pulled back he said, "Now that wasn't so bad telling them was it Draco?" He smiled and kissed me again. I guess if he is going to keep this up it will be fine. Sometimes I think he is demented but when he kisses me I forget everything else. I think that he has realized what happens when he kisses me and that is why he does it so often, very Slytherin of him.

The End


End file.
